


It Has Begun

by Paige_Turner36



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cursed Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), Episode AU: s01e01 Pilot, Gen, Gifset, Season 1 deleted scene: Meet Rumplestiltskin, Storybrooke Clock Tower, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), operation cobra, parallel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/pseuds/Paige_Turner36
Summary: Henry was looking out his bedroom window when time starting moving forward again. Rumplestiltskin - curse orchestrator and unknowing grandfather to the Truest Believer - was in his shop when the Saviour decided to stay in town.Operation Cobra had begun.
Relationships: Golden Believer, Henry Mills & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Henry Mills/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	It Has Begun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT. This is for fun and not for profit.

Twenty Eight Years Ago in the Enchanted Forest:

Rumplestiltskin: "It has begun."

Twenty Eight Years Later in Storybrooke:

In Henry and the newly awakened Rumplestiltskin's heads at the first sign the curse is starting to break: "It has begun."

**Author's Note:**

> Though the 'Meet Rumplestiltskin' scene was deleted, "It has begun" still made it into the Season 1 trailer. Shame this parallel didn't make it into present day Storybrooke, even if it was just a flashback.


End file.
